Manhattan Police Avengers AU
by Mxlky.Aria.Wxy
Summary: Follow these detectives as they embark on solving crimes, helping victims, and navigating through an adventure called life. Captain Nick Fury, Lieutenant Phil Coulson and Sergeant Maria Hill all work in the Special Victims Unit Precinct dealing with crimes against children, rapist and other more. Will they survive he biggest organization in Manhattan?


Title- Manhattan Police - Avengers AU

Rating- Teen

Characters In Chapter- Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff (Mentioned)

Chapter 1-

Sunday, November 20. 12:00 AM

"Come in honey, it's late" The woman said

"Baby, we'll go home in- Oh my god" The man cut himself off

"Wha- AHHH!" The woman screamed.

In the bushes laid a girl. Blood around her torso. Dead.

"Banner? Mind telling me what happened?" Maria asked approaching the scene.

"Jane Doe, late 20's, rape and murder, bled out in less than a minute, and was pregnant" Bruce said looking up at the detective.

"Time of death?" Maria asked looking around the crime scene.

"Maybe around 10:00" He said writing information on his clipboard.

"You said she was pregnant? Did the baby die with her?" She asked picking up something from the ground and examining it.

"From the looks of it the murderer cut the girl up, took the baby out and ran" Bruce said frowning and shaking his head.

"After or before the person raped her?" Maria said raising and eyebrow.

"After. What do you have there?" Bruce said looking up at her.

"Our Jane Doe has a name, Janey Robact. California ID" Maria said looking at the girl.

"You need to catch this sick person and put them behind bars Maria" Bruce said.

"Excuse me?" Someone from behind said.

"Can I help you? This is a investigation" Maria said looking at the voice.

"You must be Maria Hill. I'm your temporary partner, Steve Rogers" The man held his hand out. Maria didn't shake his hand.

"Huh, Bruce you knew about this?" Maria asked.

"No, where's Phil?" Bruce asked confused.

"Coulson is shutting down a sex trafficking ring undercover so I guess I need a new partner until he comes back" Maria said.

"How can I help?" Steve asked.

Before Maria could reply her phone rang.

"Hill" Maria said into the phone.

"Hill, I need you to meet someone at the scene" The voice said. Fury.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say it's Mr. Steve Rogers" Maria said looking at Steve.

"Treat him well Hill" Fury said.

"Yep, I'll see you at the precinct Fury" Maria said hanging up.

"What's that over there?" Steve said pointing his flash light towards a vial in the ground.

"It has blood, I'll send it to the lab and check if it's the vic's" Bruce said picking it up.

"Hey detectives!" A voice said.

"Yeah, Barton?" Maria asked.

"Guess what I found?"

"What?" Steve asked.

Barton held up what looked like a knife and a bloody note.

"Think the knife is what this person used to carve out the baby and kill her?" Steve asked Maria.

"You might be might be in the right profession" Maria stated as she walked away.

"She's a good detective Rogers, and I know you will too" Bruce said not looking up at him.

{CUE EPIC SVU INTRO!}

Manhattan 16th precinct. 1:00 AM

"Detectives" Fury said as Steve and Maria walked in the precinct.

"Hey, Fury" Maria said sitting at her desk.

"What do we have so far?" Fury asked leaning against her desk.

"So far we only have her name, Janey Robact, in her late 20's and that she was pregnant" Steve said.

"The baby was cut out of her, and that was after this bastard raped her, and left us a little something. A vial with someone's blood" Maria said frowning.

"Okay, I want any family members or friends that knew her questioned" Fury said walking into his office.

"Oh Maria, come with me" Fury added before entering.

"Yes Fury?" Maria asked walking in and closing the door.

"Phil said 'Hi'" Fury said going through some papers.

"That's all? He didn't say anything else?"

"And he's coming back in a few hours with an undercover cop too" Fury said.

"Who?"

"Her names Natasha Romanoff, and by the looks of when I told Barton, looks like he knows her"

"Okay-"

"Captain?" Bruce said coming into the room.

"Yes Banner?"

"I found something on the vic, she had a tattoo on her lower back, take a look" Bruce said putting the photo on the desk. The Tattoo was a red hourglass.

"It looks familiar" Maria said thinking back to any cases that had that marking.

"I looked back on any cases that had that marking and a few came up, here's just one" Bruce said handing Maria a file.

"Red Room? Phil's case? This girl is part of a sex trafficking ring?" Maria asked.

"Yep, and I got the report back from the blood in the vial" Bruce said handing Fury another file.

"Phil's blood?" Fury asked shocked.

"This person knows he's a cop" Bruce said.

"And just got to Phil" Maria said leaving the room. Maria started calling IPP but hang up when she heard-

"Maria?"

"Phil, I thought you weren't supposed to be back until a few hours" Maria said walking towards him.

"I lied wanted to surprise you" Phil said bring her into a hug.

"Phil? What-?" Maria asked when she noticed a big red spot expanding on her shirt.

"I'm sorry for the shirt" Phil said tumbling down to the floor.

"Phil? I need a bus! Phil can you hear me?" Maria said putting pressure on the wound.

"Maria, what happened?" Fury said running toward the two.

"I don't know, he looked fine when he came in" Maria said.

"Phil can you hear us? Phil I need you to stay awake" Fury said.

Mercy Hospital. 2:30 AM

"How is he?" Fury asked sitting next to Maria.

"He lost a lot of blood, he's still in surgery" Maria said.

"Do we know what happen?" Fury asked just as the Doctor came out.

"Family of Phil Coulson?" She called out.

"Us, can you tell us what happened?" Maria quickly asked, just as fast as she stood.

"He lost a lot of blood, wound look like a knife penetrated him alongside with a bullet wound" She explained.

"Can we see him?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, he's just over there in that room" The Doctor pointed.

As Maria and Fury walked in Phil was sleeping from the Amnesia.

"Who do you think did this? Asked Maria.

"My guess?Red Room. They found out who he was and tried to take him out" Fury stated as he sat at one of the chairs near the bed.

"But how? Phil would've have never let it slip"

"Red Room is big, they have sources, but you can't stress this. Worry about your case, and go home and get some sleep, you look tired"

"I can't just leave now-" Maria cut off when Fury gave her a look with his eye.

"What happened last time you didn't take care of yourself? Also when was the last time you slept?" Fury asked.

"You cannot bring that up. That's not fair, and for your information I slept last night" Maria stated

A knock came to the door, Steve was standing there "I brought some coffee, just wanted to check up on Coulson"

"Coulson is doing fine, for the years I've worked with him, he's strong, and as for that coffee, I'll take one" Fury responded.

"I'll take one too" Maria said taking the cup from Steve.

"Maria, you should be heading home, same for you Steve, get rest. I want the both of you up and ready for tomorrow" Fury said shooing them out.

Maria and Steve stood there staring at the door when Maria spoke up "Well, I guess I'm going home, I'll see you at the precinct" She walked away and let Steve there.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this AU, it was pretty fun to write. Chapter 2 will take a few days (Hopefully not months). Have as good day and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
